


panasea

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [10]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Goresan luka dan perban.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Miyoshi, bisa pelan-pela— _ouch_! “

“Tahan sedikit,” Miyoshi membalas datar sang lawan bicara sembari sibuk berkutat pada kapas berlumur cairan antiseptik berbau menyengat, “Kalau kau banyak bergerak, lukanya tak bisa aku bersihkan.”

Kaminaga memberengut, mulutnya misuh-misuh tak jelas, “ _Mou_ , ke mana suster sekolah saat aku membutuhkannya? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berjaga?”

“Sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Kau berharap apa?”

Keping cokelat milik Kaminaga, berotasi malas, “Kalau kau yang jadi susternya, aku yakin tak akan ada pasien yang mau dirawat olehm— _aw! Aw! Aw!_ Jangan ditekan begitu, Miyoshi! Kau sengaja, ya?!”

“Ah, maaf,” Manik _auburn_ itu kemudian mengerling usil, “Aku masih amatir.”

_Bohong. Itu jelas-jelas  bohong. Sejak kapan Miyoshi jadi tertular Jitsui?_

“Merawat orang sakit itu harus pakai hati, Miyoshi,” Kaminaga berusaha menasihati sang rekan yang kini sibuk mencari perban di dalam kotak, “Kalau pasienmu mati bagaimana?”

“Jangan berlebihan,” Miyoshi membalut goresan pada jaringan epidermis tersebut dengan hati-hati, “Luka lecet seperti ini tak akan membuat orang sepertimu mati.”

“Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin,” Kaminaga menyela cepat, “Kalau lukanya infeksi, lalu harus amputasi, dan amputasinya gagal, ‘kan bisa mati.”

Miyoshi mendengus geli, “Aku pikir hanya sikutmu saja yang terluka. Ternyata otakmu juga.”

“Hei, hei! Perkataanmu itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka ini, Miyoshi.”

Kekehan singkat selanjutnya mengalir dan menutup pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tak jelas ke mana alur topiknya. Miyoshi memilih untuk fokus pada area kulit yang tergores sedangkan Kaminaga memilih untuk melayangkan pikirannya pada hal apapun yang dapat melunturkan rasa bosannya. Tirai putih yang tertiup oleh angin (sesekali ia lihat pula helai-helai kecokelatan Miyoshi ikut diajak menari oleh angin yang berhembus), langit-langit plafon yang juga putih, lemari berisi obat-obatan di pojok ruangan yang Kaminaga tak paham apa saja kegunaannya, dua ranjang yang menempati bagian tengah, segalanya, dan segalanya.

Lensa dibalik pupil itu merekam apapun yang dapat ia rasakan, menangkap citra yang dapat ia temukan lalu menyimpannya ke dalam memori terdalam.

“Nah, sudah selesai.”

“Ah, terima kasih, Miyoshi,” Kaminaga bangkit berdiri, kemudian otomatis menggerakkan sikutnya maju-mundur, “Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik.”

“Terima kasih kembali,” Miyoshi balas seraya meletakkan kembali peralatan ke dalam kotak, “Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, bisa saja lenganmu yang terkilir atau cedera.”

Kaminaga menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar, “Baiklah, baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berhati-hati.” Lalu sebelum ada jeda lebih panjang, ia melanjutkan lagi, “Tapi jika nanti _misalnya_ aku terluka, apa kau mau mengobatiku lagi, Miyoshi?”

Iris cokelat kemerahan itu mengerjap. Hingga ada dengusan halus dan senyum tipis yang terulas sebagai pembuka jawaban.

“… terserah dirimu saja.”

**Author's Note:**

> /ngebaca ulang/ saya jadi ngerasa baca laporan orz orz orz
> 
> anyway, makasih buat yang udah mampir~


End file.
